Trennungsschmerz
by Alexis Palmer
Summary: The 1948 Berlin Blockade, as experienced by the characters of Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning: contains rape and violence. Uses human names.


All characters are copyright Hidekaz Himuraya and do not belong to me. Translations are at the bottom.

-------------

Ludwig hit the ground with a grunt, unable to catch himself with his hands cuffed behind his back as they were. The hard ground drove the breath from his lungs and he lay there, gasping for breath as Ivan slowly walked over to him. The large man reached down and pulled Ludwig upright by his stained and muddy coat, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear in that sing-song voice of his "You're mine now ~~ No one else is coming to get you, and you can tell everyone that you want to be with me."

Ludwig finally managed to get enough air into his lungs to say something as Ivan pulled away, "Fuck. You. Braginsky." It was all he could really do, up on his tip toes, the smell of vodka nearly over-whelming. He barely managed a smile before Ivan's fist connected with his face, once, twice, three times. He could feel his consciousness starting to slip as the Russian slammed him against a wall. The last thing he heard before the darkness closed in was "That's not a nice thing to say, you're being bad, and bad boys get punished."

Ludwig woke to a bucket of water being poured over his head. He coughed and spluttered, shaking his head to clear the rank water from his eyes. He was in a different position now, his hands tied at some unseen point above his head as he lay on the dirt in the basement of an old bombed out building. He realized that he could hear yelling coming from a nearby room. Very familiar, very angry yelling. He looked up at Ivan as the Russian threw the now empty bucket into a corner.

"I found us someone new to play with~~" he said, giggling as two soldiers came in and dropped a body on the floor. Ludwig sucked in a breath as Gilbert groaned and rolled over onto his back. He was tied up too, his hands behind his back and his legs bound together at the ankles. He was missing his shirt, his chest and back covered with ugly bruises and what looked like several cigarette burns on his arms. Nevertheless he started cursing Ivan the second he saw him, mostly in German but with some Prussian mixed in when the German failed to convey his anger. Ivan listened for a minute before stuffing a dirty handkerchief into Gil's mouth, tying it in place with another one so it couldn't be spit out. He almost looked disappointed as he looked down at Gil, kicking him in the ribs casually as he sang what Ludwig could only guess was a nursery rhyme, punctuating each line with another kick "Идет коз а рогатая, За малыми ре бятами, Ножками топ! Топ!"

"Stop it!" Ludwig yelled, pulling at the ropes, "God damn it you bastard! Stop it! What do you want?"

Ivan stopped kicking Gil and turned around, smiling at the desperation in Ludwig's tone. "You know what I waaaaant~~" he said, sweeping his arms wide in a gesture that encompassed not only the room and the two bound men in it, but the whole city and the country beyond it. "And you're going to get it for me. You're going to tell the rest of them to get out, that you don't want their help, that you only want meeeee." He giggled again, crouching down next to Ludwig, touching his cheek with a hand that felt so hot as to be feverish.

"You know I can't do that" he said in disbelief, hoping that Ivan actually realized how ludicrous the demand was "they're not going to listen to me if I tell them to get out. Besides," he swallowed, knowing there would be consequences for what he was about to say "there's no way in hell I would ever let you have Germany. You have more of it than you ever should have and I'll be damned if I let you get one more inch of land under your control." He hoped it would make the Russian angry, angry with him instead of with Gil. He knew Gilbert was tough, but he couldn't sit there and watch Ivan kick him like that.

Rage crossed the Russian's face, but only for a moment before it was replaced with sadness and pity. Looking at that face, Ludwig could almost believe Ivan felt sorry for what had happened. Almost. "I don't think I aassked you to do it. I think I toooold you to.~~~~ " He reached for a rope anchored into the wall and pulled on it. Ludwig only had a second to wonder what it was for before he was yanked off the ground by his wrists, his shoulders and arms screaming in pain as his feet scrabbled to find purchase to support his weight. He clamped his mouth shut, determined not to cry out, he wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure of knowing how much he'd hurt him. Ivan didn't stop pulling until Ludwig was fully upright and his toes barely touched the ground, all of his weight dangling from his wrists. Ludwig hung there, swaying slightly as Ivan re-anchored the rope and walked over to him, that empty smile on his face. "посмотрите маленькое качание марионетки" he said, giggling again and giving Ludwig a push, sending him swinging even more. The smile on his face widened as he pulled his fist back, sending a punch into Ludwig's stomach, timing it so that Ludwig swung into the punch as well. The breath came out of Ludwig again with a whoosh as Ivan pulled him in close, his tongue invading Ludwig's mouth, the smell of vodka over-powering and making Ludwig feel a bit nauseous, though that likely had as much to do with Ivan's tongue as the smell. He brought up his knee between them, pushing away as best he could, forcing Ivan back a step or two. Ivan tilted his head to one side, looking like nothing more than an inquisitive puppy. "What's the maaaaaatter Ludwig~~~~ don't you like meeeeee?" and then he giggled, punching Ludwig in the face again.

Ludwig shook his head, a little groggy from the force of the punch, and as Ivan closed the distance between them again he kicked out, hitting the Russian in the knee cap. He smiled as the knee buckled, he hadn't been able to put enough force behind the kick to dislocate it, but he was satisfied by the pained look on Ivan's face nonetheless. Ivan got up after a moment, that pained look still on his face, but it was quickly wiped away by sadness. "You don't learn lessons very well do you? Are you a bad boy, or just a stupid one? Maybe I know a waaaaay to make sure you are a good booooy~" and he turned toward Gil, still lying prone on the floor. Smiling sweetly he wedged his boot in Gilbert's ribs, pushing until the struggling man was wedged against the wall. Ludwig saw the muscles in his jaw and neck tense from the pain in his bruised ribs, though no sound made it past the gag.

"Now," Ivan said, one boot keeping Gil in place against the wall, his voice sounding like a child talking about his newest toy "This lesson is going to come with a gaaaame. Do you want to play Ludwig?"

"Ivan, what the hell are you…." Ludwig stopped as the pressure of the boot increased, a muffled sound coming from Gil.

"Wrong answer" came the sing-song voice. "Try again!"

"Alright, alright, I'll play your damn game."

"Oh that's good. That's very good. Now here's the game." He rose the foot that wasn't propped against Gil and placed it on the Prussian's knee, slowly pushing down until the knee lay flat, and then increasing the pressure, pushing against the joint. "Every time you're mean to me, I'm going to be mean to him." Ludwig saw Gil tensing, fighting the urge to scream through the gag as Ivan pushed down relentlessly.

"Braginsky you son of a bitch, stop it!" Ludwig yelled.

A grin, and then the reply, "No." The boot came up and Ivan stomped as hard as he could on Gilbert's knee. It gave with a crack that made Ludwig's stomach turn as Gil's head slammed backwards into the dirt floor and a pained scream came through the gag.

"Now," Ivan said, placing his boot on Gilbert's other knee. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes!" Ludwig said, clenching his jaw "I will, now stop it!"

"You have to saaay it Ludwig; you have to say 'Yes Ivan, I will be a good boy.'" The boot pressed down, "SAY IT!" he yelled as the knee reached its limit and was pushed further.

"Alright, I'll say it! Just stop…. Please."

Ivan turned and went to Ludwig, grabbing his jaw and pulling his face close. "So say it." He whispered, those purple eyes still vacant, even as the mouth smiled in a cruel parody of happiness.

Ludwig swallowed, hating himself but hating Ivan even more. "Yes Ivan, I will be a good boy." The words tasted foul on his tongue and he resisted the urge to spit, preferably in Ivan's face.

"Good boy" Ivan said, patting Ludwig on the head as though he were a dog that had learned a new trick. He gave him another push before going over to the wall and untying the rope, running it through his hands so that Ludwig dropped suddenly, his knees slamming into the ground. A second later Ivan was next to him, a knife at his throat to make sure he behaved. "Now собака, lift your hands up." Ludwig did so and he felt Ivan cut the rope at the wrist, nicking the skin as he did so. Ludwig's wrist was pulled behind his back again and he felt the cold metal of a handcuff close around it. "Your other hand нравиться ." Ludwig complied and felt the other handcuff close around him, the sound making his stomach clench with fear, though he wouldn't admit it. "Such a good little собака." Ivan said approvingly, petting Ludwig's head again. He resisted the urge to growl as he felt the rope that had previously held his wrists passed around his chest and tied securely.

Ivan walked around to Ludwig's front and smiled, "And now," He pulled aside the coat and undid his pants "the собака will do a new trick. And he will do it well, won't you собака?" One hand grasped Ludwig's hair and twisted it, pushing it towards the larger man's crotch. Ivan held his cock in one hand and when Ludwig paused in opening his mouth he rubbed it on his face. "Cобака will do the trick or собака's friend will suffer the consequences of собака being bad" he said, the threat delivered in a loving tone completely at odds with the words. Faced with no choice, Ludwig opened his mouth and closed his eyes, refusing to look at Gilbert or anything else for that matter. Ivan slammed his length into Ludwig's mouth, causing the German to gag as it hit the back of his throat. Ivan brought the knife back to touch Ludwig's shoulder, dragging the tip along his skin, the point occasionally breaking the skin and drawing blood as he ground his hips into Ludwig's mouth, his hand pulling at the blonde hair and shoving his cock as far down Ludwig's throat as it could go. Eventually Ivan came, pumping down Ludwig's throat and wiping the tip off on his face once he was spent. "Good собака, you stay here, I'll be back to play with you more later, but don't leave, the soldiers outside the door aren't as nice as I am, they might hurt you, poor собака." He giggled as he left, and Ludwig could almost swear he skipped.

Ludwig tested the limit of the rope he had been bound with. It wasn't very far, but he had enough slack that he could sit down and lean against the wall. He tried sliding the rope down so he could get at the knot but Ivan had tied it in some sort of harness that went over as well as under his shoulder. "Hund indeed" he muttered to himself, looking over at Gilbert. He was still laying down, his back to the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing even, if a little deep, but there were beads of sweat on his brow. "Gilbert, are you alright?" Gilbert's eyes opened and gave Ludwig his best what-the-fuck-do-you-think-moron look. "Ja, ja, I know, stupid question." The blonde head nodded. "Can you make it over here? I think I can do something about your knee." Gilbert started to move his body, twisting and wriggling so that he slowly moved over to Ludwig as Ludwig went out on his rope as far as he could and still sit. Finally Gil made it over, the sweat running down his face and his breathing heavy through the gag. "Okay, turn around and brace yourself, this is going to hurt." He put one of his legs in front of Gil's bound legs and placed his boot on the back of Gil's abused knee. Gritting his teeth he pushed as hard as he could, the knee going back into place with a crunch and a muffled yell from Gil. "Now let me take care of that gag for you." Ludwig turned around and felt Gil lay his face in his hands. He grabbed hold of the gag, twisting it until he could feel the knot. It was tight, but he finally managed to work it loose. A moment later Gil spit the handkerchief out and laid his head on the dirt floor. "Fuck, this sucks bruder." Only the panting betrayed how much his knee hurt him. "What now?"

That question was answered in the worst possible way as Ivan walked back through the door, humming a tune, that same vacant smile on his face. The look went in an instant from vacancy to rage as he spotted the two men close to each other on the dirt floor. "плохой игрушка!" He yelled, picking up Gil by the scruff of his neck and throwing him at the nearest wall where he hit and slid down to lay in a boneless heap.

"Gil!" Ludwig yelled, worry making his stomach knot. "Gilbert!" he thought there was the barest fluttering of Gilbert's eyelids but only had a moment to think about it as Ivan grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up until their eyes were level and Ludwig was forced to stare into them, two purple pools, flat and vacant. "Глупый глупый собака. I thought you would be good, but you are playing with things that aren't yours. And that is a bad thing for собака to do. I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to punish you собака, but I'm sure you understand."

Ludwig was fighting for air and his vision was starting to get hazy from Ivan's hand on his throat. Then the pressure was suddenly gone and he felt himself drop, not being able to catch himself in his surprise as his knees hit the hard dirt again. He looked up and saw that Gil's eyes were open, watching what was happening with poorly concealed rage. Ludwig shook his head, knowing anything Gilbert said would either make whatever Ivan was going to do to Ludwig worse or he would turn to take his anger out on Gil. As usual, Gil completely ignored common sense.

"You shit eating son of a bitch!" he yelled "You sure are fucking tough taking on someone that's tied up and can't do a damn thing you simple-minded bastard! What are you going to do for your next trick you son of a whore, kick old ladies? I-" the words abruptly died in Gil's throat as Ivan stood behind Ludwig, took the knife back out and pressed the edge to Ludwig's neck, causing a red line of blood to well up underneath. Ludwig grimaced, both at Gil's inability to shut up and the cut on his throat.

"A good игрушка only speaks when it is spoken to. I think the игрушка should be quiet now, don't you собака?" Ivan asked quietly, the knife pressing down. "Well, aren't you going to answer собака? Yes or no."

"Yes." Ludwig said, waiting for the knife to go away. After another moment it did, but then he felt it come to rest in the small of his back as Ivan laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"And now," Ivan said, cutting the thick leather of Ludwig's belt easily with the sharp blade "that we have gotten игрушка to be quiet, собака must take his punishment." The knife moved around to Ludwig's front as Ivan slid it up the inside of the shirt and jacket, cutting the fabric blindly, leaving another thin line of blood down Ludwig's chest and stabbing him underneath his chin. The knife went back to pressing into his back as a hand slid around Ludwig's waist, undoing the pants and letting them slide down to Ludwig's ankles. Without warning a line of pain suddenly went down both of his hands as Ivan cut them, collecting the blood in one hand only to rub it on the German's ass, finger probing and prodding his entrance before pressing in for a moment, only to withdraw. Ludwig clenched his jaw, still determined not to scream as the Russian pushed his face down into the dirt, the hand still covered with Ludwig's blood. "Knees stay up собака," drawing lines up both of Ludwig's thighs with the blade for emphasis. Ludwig crouched there, waiting and bracing for what he knew was coming, but the only warning he received was the sound of cloth shifting before Ivan slammed into him, penetrating as far as he could in a single thrust. Ludwig couldn't hold it in this time and screamed into the dirt, tears turning it into mud as Ivan thrust into him, Ludwig's own blood easing the way for his rapist. It might have been mere minutes, but it felt like hours, Ludwig's cheek pressed into the dirt, his entire world seemingly made up of pain. From his face down to his legs it was hard to find a part of him that didn't hurt, and ache and throb, though his violated ass certainly took precedence as Ivan continued his thrusts, pounding into him mercilessly, pulling Ludwig's hair hard enough to pull hairs free of his scalp. Then a savage bite to his neck, hard enough that Ludwig was surprised it didn't start bleeding, only to slam his face down into the dirt, smashing his nose and causing blood to mix with the tears and become part of the mud plastered to his bruised cheek. His knees were shaking from the effort of keeping stiff with the weight of the much larger man pressed down on top of them. He could feel the Russian's breath on his neck, hot, moist and smelling vodka as always. He felt the fingers as they slowly circled his neck and squeezed, making his vision go blurry and pulling his head up to… see Gilbert?

And indeed the Prussian had been sat up against a wall, two soldiers with rifles pointed at him which insured his silence, if not his agreement to the proceedings. Ludwig could see the pure rage and hatred seething in Gil's eyes; his lip had started bleeding, though if that was from the soldiers or his own efforts at keeping his mouth shut, Ludwig couldn't tell. Ludwig refused to look at Gil for more than a moment, refused to look at the man who had raised him, who had fought and fallen beside him, whose bloody corpse he had held close a scant two years ago. He felt dirty and ashamed and enraged that this would be happening to them; they who had once been so powerful and feared reduced to a toy and a dog for a sadistic child.

Ludwig was snapped roughly back to the present as he felt Ivan's knife go back to work, the sharp almost randomly placed pain of the knife across his back and legs a counterpoint and harmony to the rhythmic throbbing in his ass. He would have screamed, but his throat was hoarse, and as he opened his mouth to try mud went in making him try to spit, but that didn't work either.

Then, as quickly as it had started, Ludwig felt Ivan come in his ass, the rhythmic pounding replaced with soreness and pain as he let his legs collapse and heard the Russian laugh as he stood up. He heard Ivan speak Russian to the soldiers and felt himself lifted up roughly and dragged, his legs still bare and bleeding, Gilbert's yelling following him as he was dragged up a set of stairs and tossed, still handcuffed onto the wooden floor of another room. His pants were pulled up and he was left alone, as his world swiftly collapsed to black and unconsciousness enfolded his broken body.

It is several hours later and Ivan is woken this time by a hand on his mouth and a voice. "Ludwig, Ludwig wake up and be quiet." He recognizes it, one of the last voices he wanted to hear, the American, Jones. He opens one eye, the other having swollen shut as he feels hands behind him and his handcuffs are suddenly loosed. "Come on, rescue operation, we're getting you out of here." The blond winks, jaunty and carefree, just like always.

"Would you hurry the bloody hell up?" a voice insists from the doorway, and Ludwig recognizes it too as belonging to Arthur, the Brit stands restless at the door, keeping watch for any Russian soldiers.

"Can you get up? " Alfred asks, and Ludwig almost says no, of course not he's been beaten and raped and before that he hadn't been getting enough food. But he stops, it's bad enough being rescued by his former enemy, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least be able to stand up on his own. So he stands, and he feels stiff muscles yell, feels blood that had dried into his pants leg pull away and start bleeding again. He grimaces, thankful for the night that hid his face from his rescuers. Alfred puts Ludwig's arm over his shoulder, "Alright Kirkland, let's move out."

"Wait," Ludwig says, the barest hint of alarm creeping into his voice. "What about Gilbert, you can't just leave him here, he has to come too."

Arthur shakes his head, a touch of regret in his voice. "Sorry, but we can't, he's Ivan's, that was the agreement, now can you come on, we haven't got much time."

Ludwig stops dead in the hall. "You can't just leave him here with that monster. I'm not leaving him here, do you understand me Kirkland? Do you even know what that drecksau will do to him once he finds out I'm gone? Now listen to me. I. Am not. Leaving. If he. Is still. Here." The last words were spaced out as much for emphasis as they were for the fact that Ludwig _hurt,_ his chest and stomach ached, but like hell he was going to let these two find out from him.

The two other men looked at each other and finally Alfred turned to Ludwig . "Alright, come on then, let's find your brother."

Quietly the three men walked down the dark hall, peering into rooms. It didn't take long, the building had been a house at one point and Gilbert was in one of the old bedrooms, still tied up, his eyes closed in sleep. "Give me your knife" Ludwig said to Alfred, and once the American had handed it over he crept to Gil, laying the knife on the ground as he repeated the routine Alfred had used on him, one hand over Gil's mouth, the other shaking him awake. Gil's eyes opened almost immediately, and he grinned when he saw Ludwig crouched over him. "Well, looks like you got loose bruder, just cut these fucking ropes and let's blow this hellhole." Then he looked past Ludwig and saw the two other figures in the doorway and the look on his face change from hope to apathy. "Ah, come to say good bye then? Your friends came to take you back."

"Stop that Gil, they won't let you come with us, but I'm not just leaving you here with this huresohn either. How's your leg, can you move on it yet?" he said as he moved to quickly cut the bonds on Gil's legs and wrists, giving the smaller man the sliced jacket to cover himself with.

There was no mirth in Gilbert's chuckle. "Well, it looks like I'll have to move on it bruder, I don't have much choice. " He rubbed his wrists and ankles, getting blood back into them and after a moment he stood up, grimacing as he had to put weight on the still sore knee. He leveled a stare at the two other men. "You take care of my little brother you self important ass-holes. This bullshit happens again and I will beat the hell out of you." Then he turned to Ludwig and gave him a hard hug. "You take care of yourself bruder."

"You too." Ludwig held his older brother as long as he could before pulling away. "Here," he said, handing him the knife "I know it's not much, but it should help."

Alfred's hand pulled on his shirt, insistent. "Come on Ludwig, we have to go _now._ The plane won't wait forever."

Ludwig turned away from his brother. "Es tut mir leid, I won't leave you with him forever, I promise I'll be back for you." He said, as he left the room and the man who had raised him.

"Ich verzhie du." Gilbert Beilschmidt said to the empty room as he took the knife and left, running through the streets of East Berlin, putting as much distance between himself and Ivan Braginsky as he could, as the sky turned red and planes roared overhead, a promise of something beyond the barbed wire.

**Translations**

Идет коз а рогатая, За малыми ре бятами, Ножками топ! Топ!- First line of the Russian nursery rhyme The Horned Goat is Coming. Translates as: The horned goat is coming,/To small children./Her legs go... Clop! Clop!

посмотрите маленькое качание марионетки- Translates roughly as "Watch the little puppet/marionette swing"

собака- dog

нравиться- please

Hund- dog

Bruder- brother

плохой игрушка- bad toy

Глупый глупый собака- stupid stupid dog

Игрушка- toy

Drecksau- dirty pig

Huresohn- whore son

Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

Ich verzhie du- I forgive you


End file.
